bella bella
by timeturneruser
Summary: what does Harry do when he runs into bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

I was done for my friends left me after the fight in the Minstry and it was were my godfather Sirius died. It was the day of my birthday so I decided to head to the park and as I entered my godfathers killer was in front of me. " wow its my lucky day I found you potter." she said and pointed her wand at him.

Harry pulled his wand out and threw it at her feet and just bowed his head in defeat " finish the job you started and kill me I am dead inside anyways."

Bellatrix was shocked her was her masters greatest enemy giving up just like that she started the wand movements to kill him. She saw the pain in his eyes when he briefly lifted his head and she started to fight herself. She fell to the ground withering in pain part of you wanted to kill him the other side didn't. she mumbled out 2 words " help me."

Harry was shocked there was Bellatrix asking for help he picked up her wand but didn't know how to help. Harry remembered the spell Snape used on him to see his memories he cast it. Harry relived all her memories because he put way to much power in the spell he got 2 different sets of memories. Harry learned all the magic she knew he grabbed her hand when the spell ended and apperated out of there and decided to go to Gringotts.

Harry landed just outside of the bank since there were anti portkey wards around the building he dragged her in. No one was in there since it was just the start of the day he spotted a familiar goblin. " Griphook I need help."

The goblin up surprised that a wizard was calling him by name and mentioned for the guards to take her. Harry went to follow them but was stopped by Griphook you need to come with me."

Harry followed the goblin he was led into a meeting and his old friends and Weasley family and Dumbledore were there. The goblin told him to be quiet and made him invisible Harry sat there and found he was to be made lord and also be made a adult and given the blacks vault and since he was a adult access to his parents vault. Just then the headmaster stood up " Harry signed this waving everything he was supposed to get and give it to me and thus wont be made a adult. His signature was witnessed by Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley so the paper is legal." The headmaster sat thinking he had covered all his bases and had Harry fully in his control.

Griphook could see him decided to end the illusion Harry saw that and he was going to really let him have it. " I did not." all the heads turned and faced him expect the goblin at the desk who saw him walk in. " I would never give up anything that my godfather would give me ."

Harry then saw Tonks walk in and sat down she must have been at work and Remus joined her. The goblin at the desk pulled a potion " Harry this is truth potion drink this so we can tell if you are telling the truth."

The headmaster went to stop him " as his guardian I demanding he goes home Tonks see to it and also he wont be taking that potion."

Harry quickly side stopped Tonks and downed the potion and quickly spoke before he could be stopped. " I wasn't brought back into the .." spells came flying at him but goblins stepped in and blocked them he continued. Wizarding world until I was 11 meaning I knew nothing of this world Gringotts nothing. I was abused mentally by being called names and didn't learn my real name until I went into kindergarten. I was told my parents were drunks and died in a care accident and I was forced into to live in the cupboard under the stairs."

Harry took a deep breath " I was physically abused my cousin would bully me and beat me up at school my uncle beat for any toe out of line even if my cousin did it. I was starved and since I came from Hogwarts every summer I still have to do every chore. All magic stuff is locked up and my owl is locked so I cant write letters to get help. I also am locked up days sometimes as punishment and brought food through a cat flap and let out to go the bathroom once a day. I never signed that paper giving The headmaster permission to take stuff out of Sirius will."

The whole time everyone in the room fired spells at him trying to stop him from speaking but stopped when he ended his speech. The goblin guards moved in and handcuffed everyone as they weakened due to exhaustion. The goblins came around " take the witches known as Hermione and Tonks and the wizard known as Remus to have the memory charms and imperious curse removed." The headmaster tried protesting but was sat down by two guards " take the rest with the memory of what Harry told us to the Minstry and let them sort this out."

Everyone left and Harry was left in the room with the goblin he handed Harry the papers he needed to sign to give everything his godfather gave him. Harry quickly signed them " thank you." Harry didn't want to insult the goblin since he didn't know his name and didn't want to call him goblin so he did what came natural " friend."

The goblin was a little shocked and Harry put the lord rings on and hey resized finally the goblin spoke. " I am director Rangok and I haven't named anyone a friend to the goblins or my friend to any wizard."

Harry sighed he knew they were closely guarded race to al the wars with wizards " you may not consider me a friend. I though consider you a friend because you have given me chance to tell my story and provided me help in my books you are a friend."

The goblin " its good to see you are not above everyone and look down upon us that will take you far in life."

Just then Griphook came back in " Sir the witch Harry brought in known as Bellatrix Lastrange had some serious memory charms. For one they gave her potion to seem crazy and not of her own mind. Second she was given someone else's memories and also given liquid imperious and some continuous charm I cant tell what it was doing."

Harry was stunned somebody was seriously messing with her mind the goblin pulled out a file on her. Harry took the file and read it over and looked confused but signed the papers to the goblins. " how did she attack the Longbottom's when at the time she was 5 at the time they were attacked."

The goblins ran around pulling files and contacting the Minstry to help final Amelia Bones came over. She herself helped looked over the files Harry finally had it "according to this the death eater there was Ruth Lastrange. She died the night of the attack and when Bellatrix turned 11 and learned some magic they had a perfect candidate to replace her. The charm that you couldn't figure out must have been one where anyone who saw her would think Bella was Ruth. Also they must have placed charms to make her seem older and also gave her all of Ruth's memories and what she knew of magic."

Amelia looked shocked and looked over the file and signed some papers and gave it to her some of her Aurors. " she will be free and cleared because she wasn't in control of what she did and so cant be guiltily of them. We also put in the papers the crimes Ruth did and also explain to the Longbottom's that it wasn't her."

Amelia left Harry was led to Bella and she had the memories of Ruth blocked before she turned 11 but kept the knowledge of the magic. After 11 they couldn't anything because it was her. He looked in the room and saw it looked a older Bella he looked to the goblin " it wont come off no matter what we do."

Harry walked over to Bella she looked fearful at him but he noticed a necklace on her he went to touch it. She stopped him " you cant whoever touches that will die."

Harry smiled and shock her hand free and pointed his wand at her " finite" underneath she long black shiny hair and she was taller and looked like a run way model. He handed her a mirror " do you want this or the old woman."

She just bowed her head and let him try he grabbed a hold of it and they both screamed in pain and wouldn't stop. Harry decided if he was going to die it might as well be kissing a beautiful woman. When they kissed Harry felt the fireworks going off in his head and the pain stopped and threw them both clear. Harry hit the wall and Bella hit the opposite wall and in the middle was the necklace and it let out a voice. " you have touched what her husband only may touch but we have seen the memories of what he has done. So our remaining magic we bind thee to this woman for the rest of your lives." It shot twins beams and touched him and Bella and then it ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
